MoD:Curse of Ice
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: The new queen of Arandel has secrets. Her request to an entity called Master of Death made her line pay the price, starting with her son. After all, Queen Elsa's affinity for winter magic has its roots.


**MoD: Curse of Ice**

**Summary: **The new queen of Arandel has secrets. Her request to an entity called Master of Death made her line pay the price, starting with her son. After all, Queen Elsa's affinity for winter magic has its roots.

Queen Barbara of Arandel has a lot of secrets she hid quite well.

She wasn't of this world nor was her name truly Barbara. She was Semiramis Malfloy, casted out from her family line for refusing to marry a Rowle whom her father betrothed her to. Taking advantage of her new Unspeakable status, she 'accidentally' activated a device that would transport her to another world because frankly, her ex-betrothed was obsessed with her.

It was why she found herself in beautiful Arandel and loved the idea of freedom from bigoted idiocy from her kind.

She called herself Barbara to remind herself that it was what she was in this world- a foreigner. However, she was a Slytherin witch for a reason and managed to adapt well in her new world. She was rather happy to note that she could still use magic though hid it, remembering the lessons of witch hunts.

She applied as a librarian in the castle library and managed to secure a spot for her professionalism and efficiency.

Barbara was elegant and graceful like a royal given her pureblood upbringing. She was beautiful with her long straight platinum blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face, snow white skin and striking eyes of slate blue.

Of course the young King Klause's fondness for her grew into something deeper. Barbara was five years older than her husband but with her youthful face, everybody thought her as the younger one. They had a son whom they loved dearly until he died due to some unknown disease.

Filled with much grief, she decided to use her _other secret_. An summon for a being who could bring back the departed ones.

"What do you need, foreign queen of Arandel?" a teen with dark curls and bright green eyes said. If the queen was her usual self, she might have noted how he looked like a Potter. All she felt was the shiver down her spine as this unearthly being stared right to her soul, thinking about the stories of her childhood as Semiramis.

About three brothers and Death

Elder wand

Resurrection stone

and Invisibility cloak

_The three hallows_

And the **Master of Death**

"Forgive my insolence, lord," Barbara bowed respectfully "I have a wish to-"

She stopped short when she heard his eerie yet surprisingly normal laughter and the Master of Death spoke, "A pureblood I see. Why did you marry a muggle, _Semiramis Malfloy_? He is a king but a muggle nonetheless. I could offer you back to your world."

"I love Klause, lord," she answered truthfully then glanced with hope in the other "But I summoned you, lord, for another reason."

"Muggles have a saying 'Be careful on what you wish for', foreign queen," The Master of Death chuckled amusingly as his eyes glowed in an inhuman hue of green, "Death says the prince's life is forfeit yet the Fates dictate that he has his role to play but what would a mother's love and woes appeal to me?"

"My son's life."

There was silence.

"The Mistress of the Fates says his life is vital yet my servant says his passing is a gift to your line for in his veins would flow a curse for one who escaped Death."

Barbara felt chills down her spine….but she made up her mind. She missed her Nathaniel.

"I accept," she whispered in a barely audible voice but the Master of Death heard it anyways. Barbara was hoping that her husband and son would not shun her for what she did.

"Then go to your son and tell your husband everything. Remember that it was your decision that woke the curse yet it is in the prince to make that curse into a gift."

**-0-**

Prince Nathaniel knew that his mother can use magic. He also knew that he already died but managed to be free from Death. He knew that whatever ritual his mother did made him able to use magic that could control and create snow and ice.

Then there were the changes in his appearance.

His chestnut hair turned platinum in color, whiter than even his mother's hair. His brown eyes were now silver ones. He used to be the carbon copy of his father but people would have to squint harder to find its traces. In fact he was still his father's carbon copy with his mother's lighter coloring according to the castle servants who only found his appearance exotic like his mother's.

At first, the royal family never minded about his powers until Nathaniel made everything he touched incased in ice.

Nathaniel could remember a middle-aged man with dark hair talking with his parents and handing them a book. That man was the one who directed them to a part of their kingdom where the trolls lived.

"Your Majesty, Your Highnesses," the head troll bowed curtly and faced towards Nathaniel. "The guardian of life blesses you."

"He said it was a curse," Barbara stiffened at the knowing glance the troll gave her.

"Yes, the prince holds the touch of magic and death. But it would be he to decide if it is a curse or a gift, queen."

"Can you help our son?" King Klause asked "He could barely control his powers."

"This beauty of ice, dear prince holds more danger than thousands of swords if it controls you."

Prince Nathaniel listened to the troll with apprehension as he looked at the macabre image of a man looking grieved and tortured as he was attacked by snow.

"Fear would be your worst enemy, prince," the troll warned grimly.

"Could you take it away?" King Klause asked hopefully but the troll shook his head.

"That is the price Death has granted. When magic comes, everything changes."

The queen turned paler and felt queasy that the king has to assist her in standing and offered her comforting words to coax her that it was not her fault.

"How can I control this?" the boy prince asked in a soft yet determined voice managing a small smile from the other one.

"Prince, overcome that fear," the troll said simply and conjured gloves that fit the prince's small hands "Glooves made up of either silk or wool could absorb magic which comes out from your hands, prince."

"How can I overcome fear?"

"Love, prince. Love can overcome fear."

**-0-**

Princess Laura of the Prairie kingdom was smitten by the prince of Arandel.

True, he was a bit intimidating at first with his otherworldly looks and adult-like mannerism, very much like his elegant queen mother. Then she saw that he was really nice and never made fun of her hair which her sisters said that it looked like the colors of rust.

"You have a beautiful hair, Princess Laura. It fits you perfectly like the goddess of love," Prince Nathaniel smiled amiably as his beautiful silver eyes twinkled with sincerity "My mother says that she never met one with beautiful hair such as yours."

"No, I can never measure to Queen Barbara!" she flushed because she had always admired how the youthful looking queen could look naturally beautiful without trying. Even her own mother envied the Arandel queen because despite being older, she looked even younger than her own mother.

"Believe me. Mother sends her compliments to you. She rather admired how you presented yourself."

Yes, she loved her fiancé but she knew that he was hiding something from her.

"Would you like to find out?"

Princess Laura almost shrieked when a child round four or five years old with messy dark locks and green eyes peered to her.

"Who are you, little boy?" she lowered herself to meet wise eyes for such a small child. A child she have never seen during her stay in Arandel's castle.

He grinned impishly, "Follow me!"

The boy ran and Laura couldn't fanthom why she did too. Much to her bewilderment, she stopped at a dead end and the child had disappeared from view.

It was like… magic.

"I can't lose her, Mother!"

"You have to trust her, Nathaniel. She's supposed to be your future wife."

"She'll hate me!"

"You're a wonderful man, Nathaniel! Laura loves you unconditionally!"

Laura stiffened and turned to the arguing voices nearby belonging to Nathaniel and Queen Barbara. She widened her eyes when saw her fiancé surrounded himself with a snow storm inside the castle while the queen was protected by a shield of sorts as she was unharmed by the storm though she did looked worriedly at her son.

"Nate!" she called only to see Nathaniel's fearful orbs as the storm thickened. It almost slammed her but the queen intervened and casted a shield towards her.

"Control yourself, Nathaniel!"

"I can't! I almost killed her!"

"Don't be obtuse! Use your common sense and control youself, Nathaniel Orion!"

It was the first time Laura heard the normally polite Queen Barbara raise her voice. Laura knew what to do.

She went towards the storm, ignoring the shouts to fall back because she wanted to prove that she loves Nathaniel. The queen seem to understand because she did something that made reaching Nathaniel easier to Laura.

The auburn haired princess kissed him.

Instantly, the storm died down not even leaving a single evidence that it happened.

"Idiot!" Laura banged her head with Nathaniel's in an 'unprincess-like' manner that even Queen Barbara winced.

"I love you! I'll accept even if you're an ice mutant!"

"Mutant?" the queen and prince chorused.

"You aren't?" Laura asked innocently

Nathaniel laughed, "No… it's my magic."

"And it's such a lovely magic. I loved winter."

Princess Laura managed to see a grateful smile from the mother and son. She kissed him again to prove that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

**-0-**

Princess Sionna, daughter of King Nathaniel and Queen Laura, had always loved Arandel winters. There was a sense of magical beauty and serenity in it.

"Hello, little princess," a kind voice broke her musing and she looked up to see an old man with the most beautiful and greenest eyes she ever saw and recognized him as the socerer who enchanted a secret room in the library, accessible only by Arandel royals.

"Hello!" she smiled at him and pointed at the snow angel she had made a while ago then at the snow people she made "I'm playing with snow!"

The old man's eyes twinkled in amusement, "The ice grows strong in your veins despite having no access to it, little princess."

Sionna tilted her head in confusion but the man just chuckled and pet her head.

"You'll understand me someday. Just remember the room, you'll understand what it is for. Keep it a secret from others though," He gave her a mischievous wink.

Sionna nodded and grinned, unaware that her many descendants would be in need of it.

**-0-**

Queen Elsa sighed as she finished reading the journal of one Nathaniel Orion, the ancestor whom she got her winter magic. She looked around the surprisingly clean secret room which she entered a while ago with her sister Anna.

"Elsa look!" Anna pointed a passage in the book she was holding. "Queen Sionna says that she also talked to a green-eyed stranger who pointed this room to her."

"But the one who pointed this room to me was a young boy not an old man."

"But they have green eyes!" Anna retorted and scanned more books "Queen Barbara has a lot of ideas. She says that it was because of her that he got his magic but she never told how it was her fault."

Elsa blinked when the name of Queen Barbara was mentioned. She saw her portrait inside the enchanted room and the sisters where rather surprised with her resemblance to Elsa.

"Do you think that the green-eyed stranger was our guardian?" Anna asked "I mean, you even said that every single one of our ancestors with powers like yours met him."

"Perhaps he was, Anna," Elsa smiled for the thought of a guardian appealed to her though she wondered why she hasn't met him before then reasoned that it might be because she rarely went outside her room.

Unbeknown to them, said green-eyed stranger was observing them sitting on a nearby tree with a ghost-like being at his side. Even with enchantments, they could still see the room clearly.

"Master, is it wise for you to have interfered?" the being asked.

"It is my responsibility. I allowed the boy to live after all."

The other one chuckled, "That sounds very similar to your first title, Master. The _**Boy-Who-Lived**_."

"It is, isn't it?" green eyes danced in mirth then the stood up. "It's time to leave, Death."

"As you wish to, Master."

With that the two beings vanished, sure that the winter magic of the Arandel royal would appear in a more diluted version and still in the future.

Because Nathaniel's fate was the start of Arandel royal's winter magic and it was Queen Elsa to end the curse and start a more controlled version of their family magic.


End file.
